


While I lay dreaming

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, M/M, devilman crybaby - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Il cielo è terso e limpido e sereno.Ryo apre gli occhi e sa di non essere più Ryo.





	While I lay dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T #9 prompt: sereno

Il cielo è terso e limpido e sereno.

Ryo apre gli occhi e sa di non essere più Ryo.

Potrebbe ignorare la nozione; non gli è andata tanto bene le ultime volte. È destino che non gli vada bene.

Dopotutto combatte contro qualcuno che è più forte, lo è sempre stato, pronto a schiacciarlo e a rimandarlo nell’abisso. Ryo si chiede perché dunque si ostini a permettergli di tornare indietro.

Non è neppure che Ryo _voglia_ tornare indietro e forse è questa la sua punizione per aver osato sfidarLo. Forse Dio si diverte a costruire mondi per spingerlo a distruggerli, per vederlo fallire ogni singola volta, gioendo dell’ira divina che fa piovere su lui e sui suoi demoni.

Il cielo è sereno, senza una nube e, nonostante sia passato solo da poco mezzogiorno, già ospita il pallido riflesso di una delle quattro lune che gravitano intorno al pianeta. Ryo ha studiato a scuola quali fossero, ma non è mai riuscito a distinguerle. Ora che ricorda perché sono lì, sa benissimo che quella è la sua terza sconfitta.

Einstein ha detto che la follia è fare sempre la stessa cosa aspettandosi risultati diversi. Ryo si chiede se Einstein - o chi per lui - sia già nato per dirlo in questo universo.

Ryo coccola l’idea di chiudere gli occhi e tornare ad essere Ryo.

Ma c’è un’altra guerra da combattere o non si sarebbe risvegliato.

Ryo si risveglia sempre quando la fine è vicina.

Con un sospiro abbandona la panchina sulla quale ha avuto la sua epifania e quando lo fa Ryo non è più Ryo.

È Lucifero.

 

\- - -

 

Akira Fudo è sempre indiscutibilmente uguale a sé stesso e Lucifero si domanda che cosa ci sia di così speciale in quel ragazzetto piagnucoloso che piaccia tanto a Ryo e ad Amon.

Non è che Lucifero non _sia_ più Ryo - ricorda perfettamente tutto, non ha preso possesso del corpo di qualcun altro dopotutto - è solo che la cosa funziona a compartimenti stagni. Tutte le emozioni di Ryo hanno il gusto dei ricordi di infanzia, lontani e immutabili, immagini seppia fissate su pellicola fotografica e non più il tumulto interiore che aveva provato fino all’istante prima di aprire gli occhi.

Lucifero sa di essere stato innamorato di Akira, Lucifero _è_ ancora innamorato di Akira, solo in modo diverso. In un modo che non esclude la mutilazione e il sangue e il dolore.

 

\- - -

 

“Dimmi, Akira, ti piacerebbe diventare più forte?” Ryo siede, scomposto come una bambola di pezza abbandonata, al tavolo di studio sul quale Akira ha sparso i suoi libri e sorride del suo solito sorriso tagliente. Gli angoli però sono in qualche modo più affilati.

Akira scrolla le spalle sottili e Lucifero si chiede _cosa, cosa diamine ci sia_ oltre all’aspetto rachitico e il sorriso delicato e gli occhi dolci di chi prova empatia per ogni singola persona nel mondo, anche per quelle che non se lo meritano.

“Ciao anche a te, Ryo!” Akira è più calmo in questo universo, più posato, nonostante sia sempre uguale a sé stesso. E se non altro questa volta non ha dovuto salvarlo da una gang di strada o impedirgli di venire ammazzato da un pazzo con una mazza da baseball.

“Allora?” Ryo ignora il saluto, con la sua solita spavalderia da “io so qualcosa che tu non sai”.

“Più forte, Ryo? Non so, a che mi servirebbe?”

“Non ti piaceva correre una volta?”

“Non ho il fisico” Akira sorride, con la calma di chi ha già accettato la cosa da molto tempo e Ryo si trova preso in contropiede per la prima volta in… quanto? Almeno due vite? Forse tre.

Perché Akira correva da bambino, se lo ricorda, Akira ha sempre corso in tutti gli universi e perché diamine Akira non corre in questo ora che è più o meno un adulto?

Lucifero si chiede se non si sia perso qualche passaggio fondamentale negli anni che sono stati separati - si chiede se non sia _necessario, obbligatorio, fondamentale_ separarsi da Akira per potersi risvegliare, se restando al suo fianco per sempre non possa invece avere una vita normale, una dove non debba andare a risvegliare demoni per rendere la terra il loro parco giochi personale per quel breve meraviglioso lasso di tempo prima che gli angeli scendano in picchiata a nullificarli e a purificare tutto con il fuoco.

“E poi non avrei comunque il tempo materiale di correre” il ragazzo solleva il tomo che stava sottolineando - prima che l’amico d’infanzia che non vedeva da almeno tre anni piombasse sul suo tavolo di lavoro senza nemmeno degnarlo di un saluto - e gli mostra la copertina sulla quale spiccano simboli matematici che Ryo ricorda di aver già studiato. Almeno due vite fa.

“Sei uno studioso, ora?”

“Non come te, Mr Borsa di studio a dodici anni. Ma ci sto provando” Akira ridacchia. 

“Dunque immagino che sarai troppo impegnato per accompagnarmi stasera ad un party?”

 

\- - -

 

È sempre così con Akira. Non fa domande. O almeno non le domande giuste.

Non si chiede perché Ryo sia tornato - dopo tre anni senza nemmeno una telefonata, un messaggio, una cartolina - per chiedergli di accompagnarlo ad una festa. Non se lo è mai chiesto nemmeno le altre volte, nemmeno quella volta in cui la “festa” era semplicemente un pentagramma di sangue disegnato sul linoleum sbiadito di una palestra scolastica e Ryo aveva un coltello e non c’era nessun altro. Quella volta avevano fatto sesso. O l _’amore_ , come lo aveva definito dopo Akira, l’unica volta che ne aveva parlato prima che entrambi fingessero che non avesse avuto importanza. Ma come Akira potesse usare quel termine per una cosa del genere, Lucifero non lo aveva capito.

Non aveva capito che Akira si era lasciato trascinare con quel mezzo sorriso sul volto, assecondandolo come un giunco asseconda il vento, solo perché lo amava.

Stesi al centro del cerchio, nudi, sotto le luci a neon fredde e implacabili, con il sangue che gocciolava dall’incavo del collo dove Ryo aveva affondato il coltello quel tanto che bastava per ferirlo senza ucciderlo, Akira si era unito a lui con la propria carne e il proprio seme e gli aveva permesso di aprire le porte dell’Inferno, gemendo sotto il suo tocco.

E nonostante tutto, persino quella volta Akira non aveva fatto domande.

Ogni tanto Ryo si domanda se Akira stia davvero seguendo il copione trito e ritrito che Dio gli ha sbattuto in mano, codificandolo a tal punto nella sua anima che per quanto Lucifero cerchi di improvvisare, tutto va sempre come deve andare, o se invece non si ricordi ogni cosa, esattamente come lui.

Ma se Akira ricorda - Akira che piange per la morte di un cane, Akira che piange per la solitudine dall’anziana che vive tre piani più sotto, Akira che piange per i peccati del mondo - perché permette che tutto questo vada avanti? Perché gli permette di riportare indietro Amon e di continuare con questo ciclo infinito e inutile di dolore e morte?

Forse Akira dopotutto non ricorda.

 

\- - -

 

Lucifero guarda Akira e vede Amon, nascosto nel luccichio dei suoi occhi, percepibile tra gli spiragli della sua carne, invisibile a tutti tranne che a Lucifero.

Se solo ci fosse qualcun altro a vederlo oltre a Ryo apparirebbe evidente che Akira trasuda Amon in ogni suo gesto, nei muscoli improvvisamente grandi, nella camminata a testa alta che ha sostituito il suo incedere strascicato, nelle punte bianche dei suoi denti aguzzi.

Ma nessuno dei cosiddetti “amici” di Akira sembra notare la differenza, come se fossero selettivamente ciechi al fatto che ora Akira è trenta centimetri più alto del giorno prima.

Lucifero si ritrova a chiedersi se Ryo non fosse l’unico ad aver mai _visto_ Akira davvero.

 

\- - -

 

C’è il sangue che scorre sulla terra fino alle sue viscere, fino all’Inferno, impregnando col suo flusso di cremisi il terreno. E ci sono le grida che raggiungono il cielo, lamenti e invocazioni, urla di battaglia. E il rumore di morte che pervade ogni cosa, ossa tranciate, carne dilaniate, visceri che si riversano al suolo.

Si pensa sempre che la morte si silenziosa.

La morte è un grido senza tempo per il quale non importa prendere fiato.

Le lune sorridono beffarde incastonate in quel cielo tanto scuro.

Il mondo brucia per l’ennesima volta.

 

\- - -

 

Forse nella prossima vita glielo chiederà, prima di portarlo al Sabbath che segna sempre l’inizio della fine.

Forse gli chiederà perché gli permetta di richiamare Amon.

E forse, solo forse, sentirà la verità sulle labbra di Akira.

“Perché io posso amare Ryo, ma non _posso_ amare Lucifero. Non da solo.”

Anche se questo vuol dire permettere che il mondo bruci. 

 

\- - -

 

Il ciele è terso e limpido e sereno.

La quiete prima della tempesta.

Perché non ci possono essere nubi a intralciare la discesa degli angeli.

Lucifero si volta a fissare gli occhi vitrei di Akira fusi nel corpo mozzato di Amon, le ali lucide e nere aperte e ferite, il sangue e l’icore sul suo torace.

Le quattro lune splendono luminose, pronte per accogliere una nuova sorella.

Lucifero chiude gli occhi e si chiede il senso di tutto questo.

Quando li riapre è pronto a essere di nuovo di Ryo.

La prima luce cade.


End file.
